


Mochas & Whipped Cream

by fayfi13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayfi13/pseuds/fayfi13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata is a blushy mess and noya works at a coffee shop and it's basically just fluff anyway yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mochas & Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> okay first and foremost i apologize for my shit writing and the rushed ending. this pairing deserves nothing but the best but tbh there aren't enough fics for these two
> 
> i got the idea from kenma-tanjun.tumblr.com and she's really great and a total sweetheart
> 
> anyway happy nishihina day everyone hope you enjoy
> 
> (also right now i'm still currently editing this so if you see some things change that is why)

It was early autumn. A small breeze flew by and picked a few leaves up off the sidewalk, swirling them around before they fell harmlessly to the ground once again. Nishinoya sighed audibly, resting his chin in his hands as he leaned on the counter. He had just begun working at the small coffee shop by his house two weeks ago, but it hadn’t taken long for him to grow exhausted by the slow pace. He stared out the glass window. If he had to stand still any longer, he was going to lose his mind. Eyeing the apron rack, he wondered what his chances were of getting away with leaving early. Nobody else was around, he could probably do it…

Just as he was preparing to hang up his apron and head out, a flash of orange hair caught his eye. He lifted his head, only to see a young boy running down the road like a maniac. Nishinoya raised his eyebrows, although impressed by his apparent enthusiasm. Seconds later, the boy crashed into the door. Noya burst out laughing before going to help. He looked down at him, amused. “That was a pull door.”

“Oh…” The orange-haired boy mumbled, rubbing his arm where he’d slammed it into the entrance. He looked up at Noya with a face painted pink. “Eheh. Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine. No worries!” Noya reached down to help the boy up. After pulling him to his feet, he took a step back. “Why were you running all the way here? We’re open for another half hour or so.” He chose to ignore the fact that he had just been getting ready to leave.

“I just got done volleyball practice!” The boy grinned, eyes shining. “I was still really pumped, so I sprinted here!”

“Nice! Volleyball, huh?” Nishinoya pushed open the door, standing back to allow the taller boy to walk into the shop. “What’s your name, anyways?”

“Oh! I’m Hinata Shouyou. Nice to meet you.” He suddenly looked shy as he shuffled inside.

“That’s a cool name. I’m Nishinoya Yuu.” Noya stepped around Hinata and behind the counter again. “Alright, Hinata, what can I get for ya?”

Hinata’s shyness seemed to vanish as he ordered a mocha before throwing himself down on a chair and sprawling his limbs out overdramatically. He rambled to Nishinoya about how exhausted he was and how much he loved volleyball for a good while. Nishinoya listened attentively as he pressed buttons on the coffee machines. The way Hinata talked about the sport with such passion in his voice… was actually kind of cute.

“Hey, Hinata. You want whipped cream on this?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, yes please.”

Nishinoya finished with the whipped cream and walked over to Hinata’s table, sliding the cup over before sitting down in the chair opposite to him. Hinata stopped talking abruptly.

“You’re gonna sit with me?” He looked mildly shocked.

“Is that a problem? I’ve been listening to you this whole time anyways. Might as well properly talk, yeah?” Noya said, leaning over the table.

“Oh! Oh. Yeah, that’s okay. Totally okay.” Hinata fumbled over his words a bit. “By the way, Nishinoya… I think… I think your bangs are really cool!”

“Hm?” Noya reached up to feel his hair. That’s right, he’d bleached them not too long ago. “Ah, thanks! I like how they turned out. Although your hair is pretty nice, too.” He stretched his hand out to ruffle the orange tresses.

Hinata turned bright red at his touch, nearly dropping his mocha. Noya bit back a laugh. This guy was seriously adorable.

They continued to talk until closing time, when Nishinoya apologized and got up to begin closing the shop. It had gotten significantly darker in that short amount of time, and the shop was dimly lit by hanging lights that seemed like they would blow out at any minute. Noya couldn’t see Hinata’s face that well anymore, and for some reason it almost frustrated him.

“Hey, Hinata. You should come back tomorrow. There’s usually nobody here around this time, I get really bored. You should keep me company.”

“Really? Okay, I definitely will!” Hinata grinned excitedly as he got up to leave. He waved goodbye to Nishinoya before exiting the shop.

***

Hinata kept his promise and reappeared the next day. And like the previous day, they found themselves talking and laughing until closing time. Noya found that he and Hinata got on really well, they had similar ways of speaking and acting and they’d both get really fired up over certain topics. More and more, he was enjoying the company of the volleyball player.

After that, Hinata began to stop by daily. Nishinoya got used to his company, slinging his arm around him when he showed up just to see him blush. Sometimes there were one or two customers and Hinata would get embarrassed, but Noya was never ashamed, proudly showing off the younger boy. He couldn’t deny the fact that he thought Hinata was endearing. However, on the fifth day, Hinata failed to show up at the time he normally did.

Nishinoya was not the type to get discouraged. At first, he figured Hinata must just be running late. But with every tiny movement of the second hand on the clock, he felt more and more distressed. Where was Hinata? Did something happen to him?  
Eventually, it was closing time, with still no sign of Hinata. Nishinoya locked the doors, attempting to ignore the anxiety in his stomach. He tried to stay positive, it was probably nothing. But he couldn’t get rid of the uneasy feeling that followed him until he got home, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

***

Nishinoya continually glanced up at the door, pacing around the store. He didn’t want to say it, but he’d really been missing Hinata. The orange-haired boy had been in his mind all day. He felt slightly irritated with himself, getting so anxious over Hinata missing just one visit. He wanted a distraction, but it was one of those days where the shop was empty and absolutely nothing was happening. He gave a frustrated sigh.

It was around then that he saw it. The familiar bright hair and cheerful face appeared in the doorway. All his concern and annoyance disintegrated at once. A mix of “About time,” and “Thank God,” came to mind.

“Shouyou!” Nishinoya grinned, running over and pulling the other boy into a tight hug. “Geez, where were you? I waited all yesterday and you never showed up.” He tried not to show how relieved he was.

Hinata hugged him back, burying his face in his shoulder as he replied. “Mfffghhmf.”

“Okay, so you’re gonna need to actually look at me when you talk.”

Hinata lifted his head out of his shoulder, leaning back somewhat. “I was sick. I tried to get out of bed to go see you, but my mom yelled at me.” He looked sheepishly at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

Nishinoya ruffled Hinata’s hair, sighing. “What the heck were you doing trying to get out of bed while you were sick? Next time I’ll just come visit you, alright?”

Hinata’s smile seemed to take up all the room on his face. “Okay!”

“Oh, you want the usual, right Shouyou?” Noya asked, stretching his arms above his head as he sauntered back to the other side of the counter.

“Yes, please!” Hinata said, walking over so he could watch Noya as he made the mocha. He placed his hands lightly on the kiosk, tapping his fingers absentmindedly.

As Noya finished up with the mocha, he pulled out the whipped cream. Just then, he was hit with a devious thought.  
“Hey, Shouyou.”

“Yeah? Wha- HEY!” Nishinoya sprayed some whipped cream on Hinata’s nose, laughing as he held down the nozzle. “That is so not fair!” Hinata tried to grab the bottle out of Noya’s hand to get revenge, but to no avail.

“Mm, nope. Sorry.” Nishinoya turned away from him, moving the bottle behind his back.

Hinata ran to the other side of the counter, cornering Noya. “Ha! Now what?!”

Nishinoya smirked before grabbing Hinata’s face. “This.” He kissed Hinata’s nose, licking the whipped cream off.

Hinata looked stunned for a moment as he processed what had happened. He began to redden and stutter, but, much to Nishinoya's surprise, he shook his head no. Nishinoya felt his stomach drop.

"Should I not have done that...?" He murmured, watching Hinata's face carefully.

HInata lifted his head. "What? No, that's not it. It's just, this whole week, I've wanted you to kiss me on the lips... and you kiss me on the nose? What's with that?!"

"What?! Seriously?" Nishinoya stared at him in awe, blown away by his blunt honesty. Then he let out a relieved sigh. “You couldn't have told me that sooner? I've been dying to do this since the day you walked through that door.” Noya grabbed Hinata’s uniform collar and pulled him down, pressing his lips against Shouyou’s. After a moment, he pulled back, beaming. “There, are you happy now?”

Hinata blinked before slowly nodding. “Nishinoya… really is the coolest.”

“Only for you, Shouyou.” Noya laughed, before pulling Hinata in for another kiss.


End file.
